Incubus
by TheBlueDragon
Summary: Over the summer Harry gets his creature inheritance and is an Incubus. Warning: this is slash smutty smut smut and there are many pairings. Don't like don't read. Deal with it. I don't own Harry Potter. I suck at summaries.


**Hey everyone. I know I haven't gotten around to updating my other story and I promise I haven't forgotten it. This one has been in my head for a long time and it needs out. I love you all and I am warning you this is heavy smut and will be multiple chapters of it. There are many pairings and so everyone is WARNED! I also have to say _ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_ I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

AT MALFOY MANSION

Voldemort was sitting up on his throne looking out over his inner circle with Severus bowing down at his feet. He had been able to change his looks back to the way he looked when he was in his late twenties thanks to his resident potions master and now said man has pleased him once again.

"Now we all heard that Harry potter was found missing from his home a few days ago." He said "But due to our dear Severus here we are now able to find him." Once he said that there was applause from the other wizards as the potions master looked quite pleased. He was always pleased to please his master. The Dark Lord raised his hand for silence and everyone went back to listening. "He has spent long and hard hours searching for a way to find the boy and now he has greatly pleased me again. Come Severus and claim your reward." He slowly undoes his robe just enough for his huge cock to spring out fully hard and ready.

Severus looks up eagerly and sheds his robes and pants for he never felt to wear underwear to some meetings. He then climbs up into his lord's lap straddling his legs and positions himself above the wonderful cock he has dreamed about since his last time. Voldemort grinned and grasped his servant's hips and suddenly slams him down onto his big penis. Severus threw back his head and howled in pleasure as his ass is stretched open wide. 'Good thing I stretched myself earlier or ese I would be bleeding' he thinks before Tom pulls him up then slams him back down using him like the cock sleeve he loves to be.

"Mmm Severus. You are always so tight, so wonderful." He hisses out as he repeatedly pounds that wondrous ass. The others look on in jealously, wishing it was them riding their lord's cock. Severus screams as Voldemort pulls out and then shoves him back down hitting his prostate doing that over and over again until the potions master opens his mouth in a silent scream as he cums and tightens around the Dark Lord's cock. Said lord pulls and holds him down as he cums load after load into his servant. He then pushes him out of his lap and Severus lands on his back, legs spread wide showing his Lord the river of cum flowing out of his ass.

"Mmm now that is settled. Here is what will show us the boy." He pulls out a crystal orb with swirling blue smoke. He places it in front of a wall and said projectum then like a projector an image showing Harry laying in a huge four post bed with silk bedding and looking around the room looks just as rich as the bed, but that wasn't noticed as what the boy looked like. His hair was long and his skin pale but for some reason everyone felt so drawn to him wanting to fuck or be fucked by him. "Lucius I told you to look up on the Potter's heritage. What did you find?"

Lucius' gaze was ripped away from the screen and he looked at his lord. "I saw that Lilly's father was adopted by the Evans when he was just a baby for he was born a squib from a line of purebloods who have a substancial amount of Incubuses in their family. My guess is that Potter is an Incubus considering the affect he is having on us."

"Good, good, this may just be what we needed for us to bring him to our side." Lord Voldemort murmurs to himself. He then waves his hand towards his cock and in an instant the blond is on his knees between Tom's legs and he starts licking up and down his cock lustfully. Suddenly there is a knock from the door on the screen and everyone turns back to watch except for the blond aristocrat sucking cock.

Harry slowly opens his eyes with a yawn and stretches showing off his gorgeous lithe body causing the death eaters to drool. "Come in" the raven haired teen says with that sinful voice and what shocked them was who that walking into the room. Draco Malfoy was carrying a tray laden with many different fruits, completely naked except for a Slytherin green collar around his neck. "Ahh thank you Draco. Would you mind going and waking the others up?"

"They are already up and starting the bath." The blond says smiling softly.

"Good, I will be out in a bit." Harry says and pulls his lovely slave down for a kiss then sends him on his way. He eats the fruit and drinks a glass of pumpkin juice before setting the tray on the bedside table and getting up completely naked causing Tom and his followers to grow even harder. Then walked out the door with the screen following him down a hall and through another door. Once they saw what was in there most of them felt like they were going to explode in their pants.

* * *

**OK I know what you may think but I can be on kinky birch and you haven't seen the worst of it. If you have anything you would like to see tell me and I'll consider it. Oh and yes there will be mpreg. Ok well I hope you FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW. Love you guys! :)**


End file.
